


one thousand times

by luckynoire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AHHH this is cute, F/M, I CANT WAIT, I love it anyway, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, i have 3 works in progress and it’s only been a week, i love it, im so excited, love confessions galore, oh goodness, um yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckynoire/pseuds/luckynoire
Summary: i will keep telling youover and over and over againuntil you believe meeven if it’s a thousand timeshow much i love you.<3





	1. Intro & Love Square

~~~~Hey there everyone!

I want to start this cute little (but not actually little) compilation of love confessions.

It’s any love confession in Miraculous you want, all kinds of relationships not just romantic ones!

I will make a lot but I also want to include some from the comments!

Little poems, small drabble confessions, anything and everything!

And yes.

This  _will_ be one thousand chapters.

One thousand love confessions.

or maybe not haha.  
we’ll see.

Hope you enjoy! =^.^=

|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

**From Ladybug to Chat Noir.**

I’ve fallen in love with you without realising it.

**From Marinette to Adrien**

Even if I’m invisible to you...

I still love you.

**From Marinette to Chat Noir**

I wish you loved me, not the girl with the mask.

**From Ladybug to Adrien**

I love you and wish I didn’t.

~

**From Chat Noir to Ladybug**

I will give up everything for you because I love you.

**From Adrien to Marinette**

You are the most beautifully kind person who I’ve ever met, and I love you for that.

**From Chat Noir to Marinette**

I love you, and I wish you were like this more.

**From Adrien to Ladybug**

I love you, and I wish you loved who I really am.


	2. I can't lose you ~ CN+LB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir to Ladybug

“You stupid cat!” Ladybug screamed, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

”What the heck were you thinking?” She took his hand and pulled him into the tightest hug she could ever give.

”God Chat, you scared me. Don’t ever do that again.”

”Okay.” Chat smiled and hugged her tighter.

”Swear it to me, Noir.”

”I... I can’t.”

She looked up. “What do you mean you  _can’t?_ You can and you will!”

”No. I can’t do that.”

”Why not?”

”I can’t let you get hurt.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “We’ve been over this Chat Noir. My Cure will fix everything.”

”Not if you can’t use it!”

”I can! Nothing will happen to me.”

”Ladybug, what if it does? What if you can’t use your Miraculous Cure because you’re too weak?” Chat pulled away and stepped back.

”That won’t happen.” 

”It could!”

She crossed her arms and huffed. ”Chat, I can defend myself. Why won’t you let this go, for Pete’s sake?”

”I’m not going to let it go until you accept that I will never let anything happen to you!”

He took a step closer to her. “I will take ever hit, every shot, even if it means dying for you!”

”Why would you ever do something as stupid as that?” She yelled.

”BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!”

Ladybug’s eyes widened. “You... You what?”

”I said I love you.” He took her hands and pulled her close. “I love you so much Ladybug. I can’t lose you, you hear me? I will give up everything for you."

Ladybug leaned her forehead on his. "You won't lose me, precious Kitty. I won't let it happen."

He smiled. "Swear it to me, Bug."

"I swear."

He dropped his voice to a whisper. "And why is that?"

She smiled and pressed her lips to his gently. "Because... I love you too."

 

 

 


	3. Proposal~ TD+SC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor s2 detail

Tom fidgeted nervously as he walked up to André, holding hands with Sabine.

André smiled when he saw Tom and winked.

“Ah, and for this lovely couple a special vanilla ice cream for the two of you!”

Tom smiled. He remembered how Sabine hd mentioned her favourite flavour, and André had the kindness to remember!

Everything was going according to plan.

If only he could stop fidgeting.

And stop stuttering.

And stop those stupid butterflies in his stomach and man up for once!

Sabine had already hinted more than once about an engagement, and they even had had a conversation about their futures.

So what was wrong with him?

_What if I accidentally swallow it?_

_What if André forgets to put the ice cream in the cone?_

Tom gasped as he took the ice cream André was offering to the couple.

_WHAT IF SHE SAYS NO OH MY GOD WHAT WILL I DO HELP_

Sabine giggled and looked up at her boyfriend. “You okay sweetie? That was a pretty dramatic gasp. I know he said they were cherries on top when he handed the ice cream to you, but vanilla and cherry isn’t a bad combination.”

Tom snapped out of his daze. “Huh? What?”

Sabine furrowed her brows. “You okay honey? You seem... Off.”

”Me? Off? Pfft. I’m fine. I’m great. I’m totally fantastic. Why would I be off? It’s not like there’s anything special toda-... I-I mean not that going out with you is not special, it really is but you know it’s not like a huge event because you know we go out all the time and stuff you know?

Sabine smiled. “I know.”

He smiled and took a deep breath. “Do you... Do you want some ice cream?”

”Yes, please.”

He took a spoonful out and gave it to her, and she did the same thing.

”Wait, what’s this?”

Tom’s eyes widened and they flicked towards André for a split second. He saw André briefly giving Tom a thumbs up.

Sabine put her dainty little fingers in the ice cream and pulled out something. Her eyes widened as she saw what it was and the ice cream slipped out of her hand.

“Is this...”

Tom took a deep breath and got down on a knee as he took the ring from her hand, and used a damp napkin to clean it off.

”Sabine Cheng, I love you with all of my heart. You are the most amazing, beautiful, and kind person I have ever met. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up every morning and open my eyes with my best friend right beside me. The more I look at you, the more reasons I find to fall in love with you.” He smiled.

“Sabine, no matter what happens to me as long as I have the love of my life by my side I’ll be okay. You’re that person, love. You’re my best friend. You’re the love of my life. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up, and the last when I fall asleep. You are the most important person in my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life treating you like the princess you are.”

He extended his hand with the ring on his palm.

”Sabine, will you make me the happiest man on earth and become my wife?”

Sabine had tears now streaming down her face and she choked out, “Yes, Tom. Of course I will.”

He put the ring on her finger and stood up. Sabine immediately wrapped her arms around him. He picked her up and spun her around.

When he set her down, their foreheads were pressed together. 

“I love you,” Tom whispered.

”And I love you more.” Sabine whispered, as she pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> freakout tom is the best tom.  
> i headcanon mari as getting all her freakouts from him.  
> ahh okay i cannot stop smiling this was so cute!  
> i hope you enjoyed!  
> <3


	4. The First Dance~M&AA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the newlyweds share their first dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually at a wedding right now and i saw the first dance and i was like   
> I GOTTA WRITE THIS NOW   
> so yeah  
> im so sorry ive been gone but OML S2 IS OUT IN THE USSSS YEA

“Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have the honour of watching the bride and groom share their first dance as a married couple! Please welcome Marinette and Adrien Agreste to the floor!”

The audience clapped, as Adrien and Marinette took their positions.

Adrien smiled as the music started, and bowed.

“May I have this dance, M’Lady?”

“Of course you may, my beautiful Chaton.” Marinette took Adrien’s hand and they began to dance.

“You know, I first realised I had feelings for you back in the collegé, when I danced with you at Chloé’s party.” Adrien smiled and spun Marinette. 

“Ever since then, the feelings have only gotten stronger. I love you, my beautiful Marinette, my Bugaboo.”

Marinette blushed.

“Trust me, Adrien, I’ve always loved you, even though I denied I loved Chat multiple times, it was always you. It was undeniably, crazily for some unexplainable reason, always you.”

And at that moment, with the Kwamis nestled in between the two, fireworks bursting, and time stopping between them, that they pressed their lips tenderly together, showing to all of Paris that the world belonged to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i’ll write more im so sorry for being gone


	5. UPDATE

HI LMAO SO SORRY IVE BEEN GONE FOR A YEAR EW I WANNA DIE ILL POST SOON I PROMISE


End file.
